1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to audio recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an audio recording studio where artists'audio signals are recorded on a multitrack tape recorder, the studio engineer is generally in a different room to the artists. He can talk to the artists via studio loudspeakers or headphones using a so-called "talk-back" facility.
The so-called "slate" function refers to the opportunity for the studio engineer to record messages on the multi-track recorder. For example, the message might indicate the date or "take" number for the performance to be recorded. These messages are taken from the talkback signal originated at the talkback microphone, and are recorded on all tracks of the tape recorder which are currently in a recording mode.